


Challenge

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butch Peter Hale, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderqueer Character, Leather Kink, Masturbation, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Every request Peter’s made of her in the last year has led to mind-blowing orgasms, so colour Stiles curious. “What is it?”Peter disengages from her slowly to unzip. Strong hands on Stiles’s shoulders guide her down to her knees, and oh, ohfuck, she thinks she knows where this is going, and her cheeks start burning becauseyes, please.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7: Dirty Talk, Leather Kink, and Deepthroating. I decided go big or go home, and wrote for all three. Thank you to DiscontentedWinter and Bunnywest for cheering this on!
> 
> Please note: this fic is a sequel. This installment can probably be read on its own, but will make more sense if you read the first part.

Even after a year, Peter in motorcycle leathers still makes her circuits fry. Makes her slick her panties and bite her lip so she doesn’t beg. Peter’s well-aware.

It’s how they got together in the first place, really. Stiles being shamelessly horny, and Peter knowing it, using it to take her to bed and thoroughly ruin her for anyone else. Daddy tops her within an inch of her fragile human life every week and she’s never been happier.

But still. Stiles would’ve thought that, after a year, she’d be a little less easy than this.

(Nope. Not even a little bit.)

It might have something to do with the fact that Peter showed up wearing her leathers, and immediately pinned Stiles to the wall to kiss her like Peter’s starving for it. Stiles slides her hands over the butter-soft leather and moans, hitching her hips forward, attempting to rock against her girlfriend. The angle’s wrong and she doesn’t get any friction, but Peter gives a little growl before hitching her thigh up and over Peter’s hip, and then there’s lots of friction, because Peter’s grinding in the cradle of her thighs, a telltale bulge in her jeans.

“You packed for me, Daddy?” Stiles whimpers after gulping air.

Peter smirks and nips at her jaw. “Of course I did. I know how much of a slut you are for my cock.”

Stiles arches, pressing their hips together. “Please fill me up, Daddy? Need it.”

Peter drops her thigh with a little chuckle. “I know you do, sweetheart. And I’ll give it to you, but first, there’s something I want you to do for me.”

Every request Peter’s made of her in the last year has led to mind-blowing orgasms, so colour Stiles curious. “What is it?”

Peter disengages from her slowly to unzip. Strong hands on Stiles’s shoulders guide her down to her knees, and oh, oh _fuck_, she thinks she knows where this is going, and her cheeks start burning because _yes, please_.

One of Peter’s hands moves under her chin to tip her face up. “I want,” Peter rasps, their other hand pulling their cock out, “for you to suck me.”

Yep. This is where she thought it was going. “I can do that, Daddy.”

Peter hums, running a thumb across her lower lip. “I know you can. Which is why I’m giving you a challenge.” Stiles raises her eyebrows, anticipation fluttering in her stomach. “As soon as you can take all of my cock in your mouth, you get it in that needy little cunt of yours.”

Stiles nearly chokes on air. “Yes, I—I can do that.” And gods, but she _wants_.

Peter takes her hand away, and Stiles doesn’t waste any time. The pack-and-play is the thick one, the one that ruined her for other cocks when Peter first showed up to maybe-exorcise her vag, and Stiles knows she’s gonna struggle to get all of it in.

So she starts with what she knows, and suckles the head, looking up at Peter, who—holy shit?—is staring at her hungrily, wolf-eyes flashing. She slides down a little further, but tries to take too much and has to move back so she doesn’t choke.

Peter pets her hair. “That’s it, baby. Just go a little at a time, that’s it. There’s no rush.”

Stiles whines up at Daddy, one hand pressing between her legs, because there _is so a rush, thank you very much_. It gets her a chuckle. “If it’ll help, you can touch yourself while you suck me.”

She doesn’t know if it will, or just make things worse, but she’s not gonna pass up the chance to test it. For science.

So she slides a hand under her oversized shirt and inside her panties as she tries to take more of Daddy’s cock for a second time. She chokes on a moan when she touches her clit and has to pull off to breathe, but as soon as she’s caught her breath, Peter’s hand at the back of her neck guides her onto their cock again. “Come on baby. Relax your throat for me.”

She tries, but it’s hard. Still, she’s managed most of Daddy’s cock. The last few inches shouldn’t be too difficult. She hopes.

She keeps trying for another few minutes, but then she has to stop. Her eyes are watering, and her throat feels a little raw. The hand stroking her hair is soothing, but she’s a little anxious—she wasn’t able to do what Daddy asked. Does that mean she won’t get fucked?

“Alright, sweet thing. I know you’re tired, so here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to go to the bedroom, and you’re going to strip for me, and lie on your bed. We’ll try one more time, to see if you can’t take your Daddy’s cock all the way down that pretty throat of yours, and if you can’t, we’ll practise some more another day. Okay?”

“Okay.” It’s a relief, to have it laid out like that. To know that she doesn’t have to keep trying until she gets it.

Peter picks her up off the floor and steadies her when she wobbles, then they both head down the hall to her bedroom. She strips, feeling Peter’s eyes on her as she does, and then she’s being guided to lie down on her back, her head hanging over the edge.

Her mouth is open before Daddy starts feeding their cock into it, and it’s easier, this way—the angle is better, and it’s less work to take the first half into her mouth. Peter groans, feathering fingertips up her throat. “Fuck, you’re pretty like this, belly and throat bared for me.”

They rock forward, and another couple inches of firm silicone slide into her throat. Stiles fights down the urge to gag, but Daddy’s hips roll back, giving her a chance to swallow before her throat is full of cock again. She’s focussing on timing her breaths with Daddy’s rhythm, and isn’t expecting to hear, “Spread your legs.”

She obeys, though, because why wouldn’t she?

“That’s it, sweet thing. Show me that needy cunt. Show me how wet you are.”

She moans, rocking her hips up to show off, hoping it’ll get her what she needs that much faster. Peter reaches out, fingers slip-sliding through her slick folds. “Awh, baby. You need Daddy’s cock so bad in there, don’t you?”

Stiles whines out an affirmative on the next pull-out. Peter chuckles. “Alright, open wide for Daddy, now.”

And Stiles doesn’t know what exactly that means, so she lifts her soft palate and relaxes her throat as she spreads her legs wider, offering up her holes for Daddy to fill, because she doesn’t just want, she _needs_ it, now, and because Daddy is the best she’s ever had (will ever have), the last stubborn inch of cock slides into her mouth as those thick fingers curl inside her.

She’s caught for an endless moment with Daddy grinding against her face as her eyes water with tears and her cunt squelches lewdly with every inward thrust of fingers, and then the moment breaks—both fingers and cock pull free, and Stiles is left panting and trembling, feeling her pulse between her legs.

Daddy drops a kiss on her lips, and then flips her over. “Up on your knees, sweetheart. I’m a Daddy of my word.”

She scrambles to get into position, and is rewarded with Daddy’s cock pushing into her cunt in one long, inexorable slide that makes her knees start to shake.

“Now then, let’s see how many orgasms it takes before you’re begging me to stop.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
